The 14th Saiyan (Present Verse)
The 14th Saiyan Dubbed the '14th Saiyan' is a fictional DBZ OC created by James around 2012. He only appears when the 13 other Saiyan preform the "group fusion." When this happens the amulet imprinted from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. Power Level Each of the individual 13 are equivalent to a SSJ Gogeta(2,500,000,000) but when at SSJ themselves it is raised by two levels(PW 2,500,000,000 x 2 = 5,000,000,000.) The '14th Saiyan' at base form: 32,500,000,000. (When the 'group fusion' is performed, the base power level is multiplied by original 13 saiyans i.e. PW 2,500,000,000 x 13 = 32,500,000,000.) At Super Saiyan-Jin: 35,500,000,000 Full Power Super Saiyan-Jin: 51,500,000,000 (It is not known if he can go higher then SSJ or not.) Techniques After Image Instant Trasmission Powers/Abilities Bottom Feeder - an attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface once fired. Used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy." The attack appears out of the ground around the opponent at a fast yet random manner. (This would be his strongest attack dealing in high amounts of damage but this depends only on how much of his raw power is actually used.) Double Masenko - the '14th Saiyan' can take a normal Masenko-Ha and split it into two. (Like with the above the amount of energy output depends on him. This would be his 2nd most powerful attack) Poly Energy Blast Volley -A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack firse a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped. It can be detonated at will. Super Saiyan Jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the original 13 can without any effort. It is unknown whether or not can asscend higher then this, BUT he can excel to Full Power SSJ. Known Enemies Deity - a entity that has shape shifting power. Supposively able to know every type of attack, technique, power, magical ablitliy out in the entire universe. (It exist in a alternate timeline where the Battle of the Gods doesn't happen and Deity appears after the Buu Saga.) It has been defeated twice. Power level: 37,880,000,000 At the beginning of the 1st fight: 24,600,000,000 At the end of the 1st fight: 1,700,000,000 -- At the beginning of the 2nd fight(when particles of Deity went into a black hole): 37,880,000,000 At the end of the 2nd fight: 24,600,000,000 -- Android 99(My version) - This version of Android is in the same timeline where Androids 13 - 18 were not created except Cell which was made every 6 months, then put each into a sleeper ship and send it off Earth. The idea came to mind when Dr Muu and Dr. Gero decided it would be a better move to create multiple Cells and have then nurtured over the courses of years. When that time was right the two doctors decided to release them out and order them to absorb each other. There was a total of 100. It's color is pure black with red eyes. And as per usually 99 turn on the doctors by absorbing them as well. Power level: 22,116,900,000 At the beginning of the fight: 26,849,000,000 At the end of the fight: 30,410,000,000 FriezaReturns 04:23, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:What if Category:Fanfiction Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Characters with tail